Cambios
by Monkey Makoko
Summary: [Spoilers del final de la segunda temporada] Makoto sólo le pidió ayuda a Haru cinco veces después de mudarse a Tokio.


Makoto sólo le pidió ayuda a Haru cinco veces después de mudarse a Tokio.

El primero en trasladarse había sido Haru. Las prácticas de su equipo de natación empezaban mucho antes que las clases de la Universidad así que Makoto suponía que su amigo ya estaría más o menos adaptado a la vida en la gran ciudad. Al fin y al cabo, éste era un hombre de recursos.

Por eso fue al que llamó cuando se perdió en el metro el primer día con las maletas mientras buscaba su nuevo hogar.

La segunda vez fue cuando intentó cocinar él mismo la comida para llevar a clase. El cuarto día que tuvo que hacer cola en la cafetería mientras pensaba en toda la comida quemada que estaba en su papelera, se decidió a llamar a Haru para unas clases de cocina para principiantes.

Clases que consistían en Haru cocinando nervioso mientras Makoto miraba por encima de su hombro con cara de concentración.

La tercera vez no debería contar, porque Haru y él se encontraron en el metro completamente por casualidad. Makoto se había vuelto a perder y había acabado en su línea.

La cuarta vez, Haru le preguntó por qué su camiseta blanca tenía un extraño tono rosa. Así que un resignado Makoto le llevó hasta su piso, donde una camisa a cuadros roja parecía burlarse del más alto desde el cesto de la ropa blanca.

Adiós a buena parte de su armario y a las sábanas favoritas de su madre. Hola a la sonrisa que Haru le dedicaba cada vez que recordaba el incidente.

Al menos no lo hacía con maldad…

O sea, que al menos no era Nagisa el que estaba allí riéndose de él.

La quinta vez era muy tarde, casi de noche. Era un domingo y llevaba casi todo el día lloviendo. Haru había aprovechado aquel día para meterse en la bañera y aislarse del mundo. Estaba cansado y aquella ciudad era demasiado ruidosa para relajarse dando un paseo. Lo único que quería era estar solo por un día.

Estaba jugando a intentar volcar el delfín de la bañera salpicándolo con agua cuando la vibración de su móvil le sobresaltó. Sopesó si salir o no de la bañera hasta que vio el nombre de Makoto en la pantalla y descolgó sin pensar.

-¿Sí?

-Hola Haru. ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué estás haciendo? – el tono de Makoto parecía nervioso. Hablaba algo apresurado, pero aun así se podía apreciar que estaba sonriendo.

-Nada especial. ¿Qué quieres?

-Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi padre. Y no estoy allí para celebrarlo con ellos. He tenido una videollamada con ellos y he visto cómo abría el regalo que fuimos a comprar el otro día para él. Y cómo soplaba las velas mientras el resto cantábamos y aplaudíamos.

Un silencio incómodo interrumpido a ratos por el grifo goteando, cayó encima del lugar.

-Y no sé… No es lo mismo – continuó su amigo –. Me hubiera gustado estar allí con todos. Supongo que… les echo de menos. ¿No es un poco tonto? Sólo llevo fuera un mes. Un mes en el que no he hecho más que descubrir que no estoy tan preparado como pensaba para vivir solo.

Haru abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no le salía ninguna palabra. En momentos así siempre se sentía incómodo. Nunca sabía qué decir.

Estar solo podía ser muy duro para aquel que no quería estarlo. Él lo sabía muy bien. Había tenido muchas veces aquella sensación. Pero su amigo siempre había estado allí para lo que necesitara, aunque nunca se lo pidiera.

Al menos si Makoto estuviera delante podría acercarse, tocarle la mano. Hacer algo para que supiera que estaba a su lado y que le apoyaba. Pero para una persona parca en palabras como él, estas situaciones podían ser muy duras.

-¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa? Iba a preparar ahora la cena.

-¿Seguro? Hoy es tu único día libre.

Haru se encogió de hombros como si Makoto pudiera ver el gesto.

-Claro.

-¿Necesitas que lleve algo?

-No, tengo comida de sobra.

-¿No iremos a cenar caballa otra vez verdad?

El silencio de Haru lo dijo todo y Makoto no pudo evitar reírse. Da igual lo que pasara y lo rápido que avanzara todo. Haru siempre era una constante en su vida y eso de alguna manera le reconfortaba. Y mucho.

Cuando por fin se tranquilizó, Haru le volvió a hablar con la calma que le caracterizaba.

-Te veo ahora.

-Está bien. Me visto y voy.

Antes de que Makoto colgara, volvió a oír la voz de su antiguo compañero al otro lado del teléfono.

-Y… Makoto… No lo estás haciendo tan mal como crees. Es… Es normal no saber hacer algunas cosas al principio – Haru tomó una bocanada de aire antes de seguir –, pero ya sabes que estoy aquí.

Volvió a oír la suave risa de su amigo y notó cómo se sonrojaba, sintiéndose automáticamente aún más avergonzado por ello.

-Lo sé. Muchas gracias Haru.

-Ven ya.

Haru colgó y salió de la bañera, tenía que empezar a preparar ya las cosas para la cena.

De todas maneras el agua estaba empezando a quedarse fría.


End file.
